Asia featuring John Payne
| current_members = John Payne Jeffrey Kollman Moni Scaria Jamie Hosmer Johnny Fedevich | past_members = Erik Norlander Guthrie Govan Mitch Perry Bruce Bouillet Jay Schellen }} Asia featuring John Payne is a rock group formed in 2007 following a schism in the lineup of Asia. The band is a continuation of singer and bassist John Payne's career as the band's frontman, which lasted from 1991 until 2006, when Asia's original 1982 lineup reunited. In December 2017, Payne and keyboardist Erik Norlander formed a new group, Dukes of the Orient, with various members and ex-members of Asia featuring John Payne as collaborators. Asia featuring John Payne remains active as a touring stage show. History Asia before John Payne Asia are a supergroup formed in 1981 by John Wetton (formerly of King Crimson and U.K.), Steve Howe (formerly of Yes), Carl Palmer (formerly of Emerson, Lake & Palmer) and Geoff Downes (formerly of Yes and the Buggles). The group had a successful career with their eponymous debut album, released in March 1982, receiving considerable commercial success, spending nine weeks at number one in the U.S. album chart and selling over 4 million copies in the U.S. alone. Wetton and Downes became the core songwriters in the band. Howe had left before the band released their third album, while Wetton left the band in 1991. John Payne in Asia in 2001 (L-R: Geoff Downes, John Payne, Chris Slade and Guthrie Govan).]] In 1991, Downes invited John Payne to join a new lineup of the band, and together they enlisted new musicians. The first album with this lineup was Aqua, released in 1992. In addition to Downes and Payne, the album featured guest appearances by Palmer and a returning Howe. Palmer, committed to an ELP reunion, was able to play on just three songs and left the band before touring. The live shows also featured Howe (whose presence was heavily promoted) who took the stage after the fifth song. Howe did not continue with the band after Aqua. Downes and Payne continued as Asia, releasing multiple albums, but they struggled to maintain a stable lineup around them. 2001's Aura featured multiple guitarists, including another guest appearance from Howe and a new player Guthrie Govan. Among the drummers on the album was Chris Slade, who had briefly worked with the band in 1999. A stable touring lineup now emerged of Payne, Downes, Govan and Slade. This lineup went on to release Silent Nation in 2004. In August 2005, Slade left the group to be replaced by Jay Schellen (who had helped on some writing sessions for Silent Nation).Silent Nation CD liner notes, InsideOut Music, 2004 After a short period of further touring, the new band started work on an album, tentatively entitled Architect of Time, which was originally planned for release in 2006. The split In early 2006, the partnership between Downes and Payne was dissolved when Downes left for a reunion of the original band lineup under the Asia name, a breakup that Payne described as "painful". The existing lineup minus Downes, i.e. Payne, Govan and Schellen, continued working together. They recruited Ryo Okumoto on keyboards to form new band GPS, using some of the material planned for Architect of Time on their debut album, Window to the Soul (2006). On May 9, 2006, Geoff Downes, John Wetton, Carl Palmer and Steve Howe contractually allowed John Payne to continue as "Asia Featuring John Payne,". Payne also took a significant portion of the rights to the 'Asia' band name following Downes' departure. Payne regrouped ex-members of Asia and formed the new band Asia Featuring John Payne in May 2007 with Payne on vocals/bass, Guthrie Govan on guitar and Jay Schellen on drums. Later that year, Erik Norlander was announced on keyboards. The first release under this name at the end of 2007 was a live recording of the late 2005 Asia lineup of Downes, Payne, Govan and Schellen, entitled Extended Versions in the U.S. and Scandinavia in the UK. Touring and studio work Asia featuring John Payne toured the US through 2008. In 2009, the band released an EP entitled Military Man. The band has continued to tour the US since 2008, performing songs from the entire history of Asia, both before and during Payne's time in the band. In 2009 Govan was replaced by Mitch Perry, a session musician with experience touring with major acts including Cher, Michael Schenker and Edgar Winter. Payne, Govan, and Schellen are also continuing work as GPS. The band signed a three album deal with Sony Music Japan. A studio album, originally called Architect of Time (the name ultimately used for a Payne side project instead) and now Americana, was underway and expected for release late in 2012, but has been delayed. A digital single and video "Seasons Will Change" was released in late 2012. In August 2011, the band played summer tour dates in the US with a new guitarist, Bruce Bouillet."ASIA Featuring John Payne Welcomes Grammy®-Winning Guitarist Bruce Bouillet on Summer Live Dates", Asia Featuring John Payne press release, August 9, 2011 In 2012, the band announced that Bouillet had left to pursue solo work, replacing him with a dual guitar lineup of Moni Scaria and Jeff Kollman. Also in 2012, the group released a live album "Risen Sun" on Sony Japan, which was the third release of Extended Versions with a different title. On April 15, 2014 the group released an album of covers called Recollections: A Tribute to British Prog. In 2014, Norlander was replaced by Ryo Okumoto from GPS. Schellen stopped working with the band in 2016, and started filling in for Alan White in Yes alongside Geoff Downes. Dukes of the Orient and future plans Material by Payne and Norlander for an Asia featuring John Payne album, including the single "Seasons Will Change", is now to be released under the name Dukes of the Orient instead. Payne and Norlander described this decision as coming out respect for the passing of John Wetton, also citing this material was written by them and not under Asia. Asia featuring John Payne (without Norlander) continues as a live act. In 2019, the group toured on a bill with former Foreigner singer Lou Gramm, also acting as his back-up band. Personnel Current members *John Payne - lead vocals, bass, additional guitar (2007–present) *Jeffrey Kollman - guitar, backing vocals (2012–present ) *Moni Scaria - guitar, backing vocals (2012–present) *Jamie Hosmer - keyboards (2017–present) *Johnny Fedevich - drums, percussion (2017–present) Former members *Erik Norlander - keyboards, backing vocals (2007–2014) *Guthrie Govan - guitar, backing vocals (2007-2009) *Mitch Perry - guitar, backing vocals (2009-2011) *Bruce Bouillet - guitar (2011-2012) *Jay Schellen - drums, percussion (2007–2016) *Ryo Okumoto - keyboards (2014–2017) Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:20 PlotArea = left:135 bottom:80 top:0 right:30 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2007 till:12/31/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:lvocals value:red legend:Lead_vocals id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums,_percussion id:guitar value:green legend:Guitar id:keyboards value:purple legend:Keyboards id:bvocals value:pink legend:Backing_vocals id:studio value:black legend:Studio_album id:ep value:gray(0.5) legend:EP id:bars value:gray(0.9) Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 BackgroundColors = bars:bars ScaleMajor = increment:1 start:2007 BarData = bar:JohnP text:John Payne bar:Guthrie text:Guthrie Govan bar:Mitch text:Mitch Perry bar:Bruce text:Bruce Bouillet bar:Jeff text:Jeff Kollman bar:Moni text:Moni Scaria bar:Jay text:Jay Schellen bar:Johnny text:Johnny Fedevich bar:Erik text:Erik Norlander bar:Ryo text:Ryo Okumoto bar:Jamie text:Jamie Hosmer PlotData= width:11 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,4) bar:JohnP from:01/01/2007 till:end color:lvocals bar:JohnP from:01/01/2007 till:end color:bass width:3 bar:Guthrie from:01/01/2007 till:09/30/2009 color:guitar bar:Guthrie from:01/01/2007 till:09/30/2009 color:bvocals width:3 bar:Mitch from:09/30/2009 till:08/17/2011 color:guitar bar:Mitch from:09/30/2009 till:08/17/2011 color:bvocals width:3 bar:Bruce from:08/17/2011 till:07/16/2012 color:guitar bar:Jeff from:07/16/2012 till:end color:guitar bar:Jeff from:07/16/2012 till:end color:bvocals width:3 bar:Moni from:07/16/2012 till:end color:guitar bar:Moni from:07/16/2012 till:end color:bvocals width:3 bar:Jay from:01/01/2007 till:01/01/2016 color:drums bar:Johnny from:01/01/2017 till:end color:drums bar:Erik from:01/01/2007 till:07/16/2014 color:keyboards bar:Erik from:01/01/2007 till:07/16/2014 color:bvocals width:3 bar:Ryo from:07/16/2014 till:12/01/2017 color:keyboards bar:Jamie from:12/01/2017 till:end color:keyboards LineData = layer:back at:10/27/2009 color:ep at:04/15/2014 color:studio Discography Albums *2014: Recollections: A Tribute to British Prog EPs & singles *2009: Military Man (EP) *2012: "Seasons Will Change" (digital single and video) Live albums *2007: Extended Versions/Scandinavia (re-released as Risen Sun in 2012) References External links * Category:Musical groups established in 2007 Category:Articles which contain graphical timelines Category:2007 establishments in California Category:Musical groups from Los Angeles Category:Progressive rock musical groups from California Category:Asia (band)